Naiama
Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf ] =General= *'Full Name:' Naiama Tahlas (Literally: Oaken Strider of the Wild Blade) *'In-Game:' Naiamazair *'Nickname:' Nai *'Race:' Night Elf *'Class:' Archer, Tracker, (Hunter) *'Professions:' Skinning, Leatherworking, Fletching, Salesmanship *'Alignment:' Neutral Good *'Sign:' Cancer (July 22) Appearance *'Age:' 216 *'Gender:' Female *'Hair:' Long. Her hair is a mixture of sapphire and silver strands. It may look lightning blue. (This is abnormal for Kaldorei, and as such she was not born with it. Will be explained below.) *'Eyes:' Glowing white *'Weight:' Around 200lb due to height and light muscle? *'Height:' 6'5"? *'Other:' Kaldorei facial markings akin to the cut of a blade. Noteworthy Artifacts *A large, golden medallion on a chain. Origins unknown; found on the ship that became Fox of the North. *Strange polished, blue translucent stone set in gold on a golden chain. Received from Creel. *Arianis' sentinel helm Ability Naiama has the ability to sense 'presences,' or the individual essence of a nearby being. She has not released how she does this, nor who taught her. Strengths: If she knows the person previously, she will be able to tell who it is. For example, she is upstairs in a house and hears someone come inside. She knows it is her ally not only by the sound of his steps or the smell on his clothes, but because his presence is one she can feel and recognize. Weaknesses: This power fails against any magic hiding a person's presence, invisibility, or enhanced stealth. Also, Naiama can be distracted; she must concentrate to feel who or what is around her. (The actual process is literally taken from the minimap, rather than the idea of tracking by way of picking through footprints. Humanoids, beasts, demons, undead, etc. are all viewable to her. However, if it's not on the minimap for the player, Naiama won't feel it.) =Personality= Reserved, devoted, young, and open-minded to all but a few subjects. Coming from a non-traditional family, Naiama has her own set of goals, based on the honor of her family rather than her race. She is loyal to those close to her. Devotion is one of her main attributes. Naiama rarely voices her opinion on religion, yet has a secret love for the goddess Elune. Believing spirituality to be a private ordeal with the Goddess herself, she does not sympathize with any that try to force their beliefs on others. Currently she has become more outgoing with her newfound independence. =History= Born in Auberdine to a sentinel and an outrunner in approx. year 405. She was raised in Darkshore. Py'amus Tahlas, the father, was a laid back man who did various jobs, but he was always loyal to loved ones. Arianis, her mother, was slightly more conservative, and the authoritative figure of the house. Neither were of any noble status nor caste. Naiama was a loner as a child and often watched the sky and ocean or wandered the forests. She was an only-child, but the small family was extremely close and loving, even though both parents were frequently gone or traveling for their occupations. Her father begins secret associations with a human noble and explorer, Karnitol Nightstone (circa 575, before Kaldorei were discovered). In 613, during the Third War, Naiama's mother holds the defensive with a few other sentinels while her father mostly stealths the forests to follow enemy activity. After the war, her mother transfers to the new island as a Darnassus sentinel. In 619, Naiama leaves Darnassus to find Sirithil Nightstone in the Eastern Kingdoms to continue business relations, aid the younger races, as well as learn the ways of shadows and daggers. After a chance meeting, she joins with the House Nightstone. Vyrella, a warden in Sirithil's employ as a body guard, recognizes Naiama for her skills and recruits her as a warden. Later, a disgruntled Vyrella leaves her position to the much younger Kaldorei. Naiama creates a new order of body guards called the "Stewards," who base themselves on devotion and obedience. She instates herself as High Steward and guards while continuing combat training. Soon after, she falls in love with Sirithil, and they begin a relationship that is largely based on her service to the noblewoman. Eventually she shifts her training, specialized in tracking. In her case, finding enemies is prioritized over hiding from them. There are many ordeals in the human capital of Stormwind, but Naiama especially remembers Sirithil's mysterious adopted daughter, Naio, who seems to have in turn adopted Naiama as a second (if not third) mother. Near the end of 619, Naiama disappears from the Eastern Kingdoms when her mother falls ill from an unknown disease. A month or so later she returns in disguise, distraught. Her mother has died a horrible death before her time, left disfigured. Later, Naiama becomes aware of Sirithil's habit to womanize. She reluctantly agrees that they 'may see others', but never argues against it, perhaps because of her grieving, along with her love for a fellow employee, Creel. In a strange occurance, Naiama becomes locked in her dreams. It is up to Alkan (another associate of the House, soon to be Vizier), an odd human trained in shamanism and shadoweaving as well priesthood, to save her from eternal unconsciousness. Alkan claims she is having The Calling, a supernatural event between hunter and beast. When she does wake up, she wanders into the forests of Feralas and finds a red windserpent she names Kethinal, meaning "The Distant Wind" in elvish. The priest performs a ritual to bond Naiama and Kethinal's soul. Months later, when she is hunting in Azshara, she has an unfortunate run-in with saytrs, who fatally wound her and kills Kethinal. This breaks and confuses the soul link between her and the serpent. Even worse, it appears the link is more complicated than first conceived. When Kethinal dies, Naiama is pulled away from Azeroth. Her body does not die, however, and her mother's soul takes her place. Naiama is prematurely forced into death, while her mother is unnaturally forced into life. Arianis, in Naiama's body, is found by Alkan. For a few weeks she remains, until enough is understood about the predicament. Another ritual is done after a serpent egg is found in Feralas, returning Naiama to life and Arianis to death. This strange mixture and bondage of souls leaves the newborn Kethinal with blue scales and Naiama with streaks of her mother's silver hair. During her stage of 'death', the young elf has revelations about her previous life. Upon her return to Stormwind, she ends her relationship with Sirithil as well as her old position. Notes *I KNOW. Believe me, I know. Kaldorei were unknown to the humans before the Third War. During roleplay with HNS, I had to twist lore to get any backstory. It was a wretched thing to do. *The use of the ingame "Naiamazair" is a future development. It has not taken place. Her name is Naiama. *Elvish names are using D&D Faerunian elvish prefixes and suffixes (to capture an elven mood). Recent *Naiama is currently considered First Mate of the Fox of the North. *She is also an employee at the archery and ammo shop of Stormwind, The Empty Quiver, under Frederick Stover. *Lives in Elwynn with her lover, Creel. =NPCs= *Py'amus Tahlas (Sapphire Companion): Rogue Naiama's father, delirious with grief over the lost of his ancient wife. (Played only through text.) *Arianis Mith'orn Tahlas (Silverdawn Greytree): Warrior/Sentinel Naiama's mother, who has a mysterious link with her daughter and daughter's pet. She is, as far as we know, in the realm of death. (Played.) *"Sprigg": Warlock A gnome that lives on Fox of the North, who was saved from dehydration, starvation, etc, by Naiama in Theramore. Her true name is unknown. (Played mostly through text.) *Frederick Stover: Owner of The Empty Quiver. (Blizzard NPC.) *Lina Stover: Employee of The Empty Quiver and daughter to Frederick. (Blizzard NPC.) ---- =Art= Created by Earthsprite "Naiama's Vision" "The Calling of the Distant Wind" "Soul Trinity" "Blood Moon Dream" (relating to journal) Other =Links= IC Journal Stories of Naiama (Temporary) Player's DA account where RP art can be found